(1) Filed of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device.
(2) Description of the Related Art
A touch panel is configured to recognize a position at which a pen or finger is touched on the touch panel and to drive the touch panel using positional information about this position as an input signal. A display device including a touch panel becomes popular because external input devices such as a keyboard and a mouse are unnecessary, and a liquid crystal display device including a liquid crystal display panel having a built-in touch sensor is also developed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-151138, for example). It is noted that a technique of forming an electrode on a counter substrate is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-096796, for example.